Cyber Stolen
by Phoenyxx
Summary: ['Sort Of' xover w. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex] Genetic enhancement vs. cyber prosthetics. An agent for the country of Orb questions the abuse and usage of human robotics. [Part 2 of 3. Shouju ai: SxK and Shounen ai: AxKxA]
1. Part 1: Insert Stellar and Kira

**Cyber Stolen**

**A/N:** 'Sort of' crossover between GSD and GitS:SAC. 'Sort of' due to the fact that yes, I am using a portion of GitS concept and theme but there are differences such as Orb exists as a country and genetic enhancements are a major problem (except this genetic enhancement is selective). Also, there will be no GitS characters in this story (no cameos into Japan equals no Section 9) unless I see fit in doing a sequel.

**Warning:** 'Shouju-ai' (Stellar x Kira) and 'Shounen-ai' (Athrun x Kira x Athrun). Innuendo and coarse language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny or Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (which are owned by Sunrise/Bandai and Shirow Masamune respectively)

------------------------------

_-"Stellar really thinks you should've picked the darker maroon-gold lipstick. It complements your skin color better."-_

The addressed 'female' shifted uncomfortably on his leather seat and frowned, carefully forming his sentence, _-"You should pay more attention to the mission and not my makeup."- _

"Aww…smile sweetie!" grinned the young blond woman. She swung an arm casually over her 'sweetie's' shoulders and winked at the pair of girls passing their table.

Kira sighed, and smiled forcefully, "But I am!" He watched as the underdressed women giggle and scamper off before occupying himself with the drink from the bar. _–"I always disliked undercover missions."-_

_-"Stellar knows you are a bad actor of the opposite sex."-_

Face lighting into a pink flush, he glanced accusingly at the innocent stare his partner was giving him before complaining, _-"I hate doing this."-_

_-"Don't say that!"-_ Stellar gasped out loud and pressed closer to him. _–"What if **Neo** hears you!"- _

He shrugged languidly and sipped his alcoholic drink, _-"He already knows and it doesn't even matter. Put it simply, we were born to do this."-_

Stellar, accepting this, gazed at their target indolently, magenta-colored eyes memorizing the minute details of the man's actions. He was older than them by twice a decade and clearly in fit shape – or has cybernetic enhancements done – when he flexed his arm in front of the bartender.

The brunet twirled the straw bobbing in the liquid, lethargically blinking his eyes that were heavy with makeup. He glanced up at the table opposite of them; there was a crowd of elder male adolescents currently engaging in a robust drinking game. _–"Hey, Stellar?"-_

_-"Yes?"-_

_-"I think one of those guys over there is waving at you."-_

"Hmm?" Stellar leaned past Kira and frowned lightly at the familiar face. _–"Stellar knows him but he shouldn't be here!"-_

The blue-haired male waved and jogged over to them. "Hey, Stellar! Fancy seeing you here." He spared them a confident smirk, "Who's your cute friend?"

Kira blinked self-consciously, and leaned closer towards Stellar, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist securely; He felt her throat vibrate as she spoke, "Auel."

"What, no hello?" He shrugged. "Look Blond, it's just been awhile since any of us Shrinla workers have seen you…" His eyes strayed towards the enlaced faux couples' hands, "Didn't know you swung that way."

Stellar responded coolly, "I didn't know you did either."

"What?" Auel laughed quietly and winked. "Don't make assumptions here. I just followed a few friends for a drink. The company's thinking about layin' off a few more workers, you know." He scratched his head and waved, "But no worries, everyone's just stressed. Care to join us?"

She shook her head, spying other familiar pairs of eyes from Auel's table staring at them. "I think I'll decline." She inclined her head towards Kira, physically expressing, _I don't want to leave her here alone_.

"Awww…come on Blond. Just one game. We'll be close by," he smirked haughtily. "Or are you afraid if you left, your girlfriend would immediately run off without you…or maybe, you're afraid to lose!"

Stellar didn't budge; instead, she spoke evenly, lips curling into a smile, "No, not afraid to lose and I know she won't leave me."

"Then-argg!" He combed his hair back and stared imploringly at Kira. "Help me loosen up your girl. It isn't very fair of you to hog her now, is it?"

He inwardly sighed; he could feel Stellar's want to go and join her old friends but they couldn't afford to be side-tracked on a mission. Scenarios raged in his mind, from gun fights to fire-born explosions, as he came to a decision; Kira looked up, eyes locking onto his female partner, and said softly, "Go ahead." _-"I can handle watching the target alone for awhile. It's not as if he's doing anything right now."-_

She paused, her fingers fiddling against his. _-"Is it that obvious?"-_

_-"Yes, Stellar. It's very obvious you want to have some fun with them."-_

_-"Stellar is grateful. Thank you, Kira!"- _Stellar hugged him happily, while replying almost neutrally to Auel, "Let's go then."

He watched as Auel slinked off back to his buddies with Stellar in tow and asked questioningly, _-"A pal from an old remnant of a mission?"-_

He spotted Stellar stiffen up as she responded him, _-"…Yes. Y-you-you won't tell **him** right?"- _

_-"You know we're not supposed to establish relationships during our missions but…"- _Kira removed his eyes from Stellar's shadow and was mildly curious when he saw someone else approaching him.

_-"Stellar is really sorry! Kira-Kira won't tell anyone, please. Sorry, sorry, sorry!"-_

The panicked apology came across his brain very quickly and he had to suppress a grin. _–"It's alright, Stellar. I won't tell."-_ He could feel her relief, even though their brainwave comm. device weren't empathic tools.

–"_Stellar thinks she owes you something, Kira."-_

_-"It's nothing rea-"- _He immediately cut off, shocked with the sudden forward approach; there was a woman inching beside him, running a finger over his exposed thigh.

_-"Kira?"-_ came the concerned voice of Stellar.

_-"I'm fine, Stellar. Go back to your games."-_

"Hello," purred the red-head. She gazed at him seductively, or she at least tried to but failed with the bruised eye.

"Ahh-uhmm," Kira glanced at her uncomfortably, slightly put-off with having to deal with this, and slightly outraged that she dared to touch him like that.

"Don't worry, I won't dump you for a man like that blond bitch did." She leaned in closer with every word and Kira inched backwards.

"Miss-" He glanced to the side, spotting Stellar down her first drink.

"Call me Deb, honey." She brushed her lips teasingly on his cheek.

"_Deb_. Please, would you remove your hand from my leg." He didn't want this woman to jump him. He absolutely did not e_specially_ when he was like this.

"Don't worry…" She nipped at his collarbone while fingering his choker, not even hiding the fact that she was staring at his cleavage. "I'll be gentle with you."

"No, no thank you." He pried the woman's fingers off his arm but as soon as he did that, she flattened him against the soft couch. Once again, the damned manicured hand climbed up his leg; he was unwilling to think of what would happen if she were to feel him up. Not to mention…what if she finds that _handgun_ he hid under his dress?

"Oh, but I think so…" She trailed a finger across his cheek.

"Really, _Deb_. Get away from me." He slapped her hand away, only to see it dancing down his chest. _"Have to get her off without using any force…!" _He made a grab for her wrist, only to be countered; the older woman held his hand in a bone-breaking grip. She was cyber-enhanced.

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes," she cooed. He could feel the tension of her muscles when she leaned in closer.

"_Stubborn old…"_ Resisting the urge to kick her off of himself, he tried to cry out to Stellar, _-"Didn't want to interrupt but - getting her off of-"-_ Again, he was cut off with a bold move from Deb; the full-on, unwanted kiss made him act out on instinct and punch her in the gut.

Gurgling, Deb released him and she spewed out alcohol all over the table. She eyed him, visibly disgusted, "You're rather ungrateful I paid attention to you."

He got up and away from her, smoothing out his skirt, "I never asked for your consideration to give me pleasure." He could feel eyes on him. _"Damn it, I'm attracting attention."_

The red-head fumbled and got up, storming towards him. "I'm going to mess up your pretty little face, giving lip like that."

Kira watched her warily and backed away slowly, _-"Stellar, I think this is as good as any time to act as the overprotective girlfriend."-_

"**Whore**!" She lunged at him, ready to swipe his face.

He lifted his arms in defence…and Stellar acted right on time and splashed her drink all over Deb's face.

"What do you think you're doing?" growled his blond companion. She placed herself between Deb and Kira, glaring icicles at the red-head. The men from Auel's table also advanced and flanked the two females, while people began turning heads to watch the commotion.

_-"Kira, what now?"-_

She wiped her mascara-running eyes before shaking an accusatory finger at Stellar. "Don't talk to me like that when you clearly left your woman alone."

_-"Absolutely no fighting. We can't afford our target moving."-_

"What's going on, Blond?" Auel glanced at Stellar then back at the red-head.

Stellar spoke in a relatively calm manner, "She tried to jump Kira."

The young man chuckled, a bit surprised. "Didn't know you were that popular with the ladies." He raised his hands up when Kira turned his vision onto Auel. "And of course, I'm not saying that you aren't popular with the guys as well."

_-"Kira…"-_ Eying warily at Deb, Stellar silently rushed him. _–"Think of something!"-_

Shaking out of his blush from the blunet's earlier comment, he clung onto Stellar's arm. _–"I have an idea."-_ Quickly he bit his own tongue, feeling a burning sensation erupt from his mouth followed with the metallic taste of blood. His eyes sprung tears; he took the new advantage and started to sob onto Stellar's back.

_-"Ehh?"-_ alarmed Stellar spun around and glanced at the brunet. _–"Kira?"-_

_-"Work with me here!"-_ hissed Kira through the link while sobbing falsely, "Don't fight her…I-I don't want to see you hurt."

Understanding, the blond hugged Kira, stroking his hair in a comforting manner. "I promise I won't fight her." Stellar threw Deb a venomous look before guiding her distraught 'girlfriend' away. "Goodbye."

"You-you-" The red-head pouted and swore. "Come back here, bi-"

Auel interrupted her, "You heard Stellar. Goodbye. Now amscray."

Both Stellar and Kira disappeared into the herds of people, looking for another table that would give them a favorable view of the man they're after. Before they vanished behind the corner though, they heard Deb's high-pitched scream coupled with Auel's mirth-filled laughter.

------

_-"Don't think too much about it. Stellar…Stellar is sorry she couldn't help you sooner."-_

He shuddered and wrinkled his nose. _-"It's alright. I hope you had fun anyway even though it was cut short rather abruptly."-_

_-"Of course Stellar had fun! Stellar misses Auel so much…"- _She covered her mouth before she mistakenly spills out any more of her inner thoughts.

Kira smiled awkwardly, fiddling with his new drink. _–"Don't worry about it so much…I'm sure you'll see him some other time."-_ He checked the time blinking in a screen above them, a more serious expression dawning his face. _–"It's nearly one a.m., Stellar."-_

The blond shifted and groped Kira when another couple walked by that clearly showed interest in them. _–"Right. The exchange should be happening soon."-_

Trying quite hard to remain passive but rather impossible to ignore the fact that _his government partner_ was groping _his false breasts_, he blushed; clearly he didn't need to act the part of the shy girlfriend when he was, in some ways, shy in nature. At first glance, people can even call it innocence but…_"At least it wasn't Deb."_

_-"…"-_ He fixed his ruffled corset and provocative white shirt.

_-"Aww…lighten up! Stellar didn't mean to make you even more uncomfortable-"-_ She played with her silver arm bands while continuing to talk to him through the brainwave comm. device. _–"-but Neo told us to always give one-hundred and ten percent on missions."-_

_-"Of course, Stellar."-_

He rested his cheek on his hand and watched as men and women alike fan across the dance floor, molding into distinct couples of the same sex. It _was_ an underground bar after all and for what ever the reason their target chose this place, he didn't want to know. All he could register is the fact that he was disguised as a woman and was attracting, not men, but other women. He was grimly humored by the fact that a part of him cared when he _was_ ogled at by the men.

"Miss, would you like your drink to be refilled?"

At an instant, his violet eyes trained onto the being with the mechanical female voice. Relaxing, he nodded with assent and mused, _"Has the defining line between humans and cybernetic robots really been this blurred?"_

The robotic waitress dressed in a playboy bunny costume bowed and sauntered away, picking through the bodies of dancing figures; at several occasions, the people slapped the mechanized piece of bottom while she walked past them. The waitress merely laughed it off and kept walking. Stellar noted Kira's changing expressions when he was observing the waitress' actions from disgust to curiosity.

_-"A penny for your thoughts?"- _Stellar grabbed his refilled drink and took a sip, staring inquisitively at him.

He openly whined with his modified voice, "I was going to finish that drink!" Taking care to pout and twirl his longer hair with an index finger, he answered his younger partner privately, _-"What are we doing Stellar?"-_

The blond girl smiled mischievously and gave him a 'civil' peck on the cheek before returning the drink; she spoke in a low sultry voice, "I'm sorry. Don't be angry." _–"We're here to catch a law breaker?"-_ If she was confused by his question, she didn't show it.

"Does it look like I'm angry?" He brushed his cheek lightly before resting his eyes on the dance floor while taking calculated glances at their target. _–"That's not what I meant."-_

Stellar was disturbed by his perplexing thought pattern, _-"…?"-_

_-"What are we, as humans, doing?"-_ His eyes were glazed over, unseeingly focused on a single, random person dancing; his mind was running. He thought back to Deb, a human implementing machine parts to her own flesh, while the waitress is fully machine in the form of a human. _–"Why are we tampering with technology, only to stunt its development when the experiments develop a sense of self?"-_ He smiled and blushed automatically when the girl he was staring at blew him a kiss. _–"Is it correct to, instead of using cyber robotics, use human genetics such as ourselves to counter these human puppets?"-_

_-"Uhmm…"-_

_-"What will develop if they understand their abuse? How about human genetic research? Does the world know of that abuse as well?"- _His eyes darkened, imagining the horrific damage one robot can do, let alone every robot in the world, if they were to understand their fate as tools of humanity.

_-"…You're confusing Stellar, Kira."-_ Her brows were wrinkled into a frown when she processed his thoughts.

_-"Are we at the brink of a world revolution where there would be robotic-"-_

"**Hey**!" yelled Stellar quite suddenly. Startled, Kira followed her line of sight, quickly cursing at his lax. The target was disappearing behind a door

They both got up from their corner table and tried to shuffle through the large crowd but the bodies pressing against them were able to separate the brunet from the blond. The young man now currently a woman had to press his skirt down as he pushed through the people, afraid that the piece of clothing would tug away from his waist; he swore under his breath, unheard over the loud music, eyes searching for the nearest exit.

_-"Where are you Stellar?"- _

The beat of the music and flashing lights were disorienting, as was the smell of smoke, sweat, and alcohol hovering in the air. He pushed back the fringe of his hair in frustration; he could barely hear his own thoughts, let alone Stellar's.

"_There's too much brainwave interference."_

He contemplated in revealing his identity to the entire bar, a great risk since that would end the undercover part of the mission, and would most obviously cause panic and tension. The idea was dismissed when he was shoved into a couple, who quickly pushed him away and caused him to lose grace and dignity on the high-heeled boots. There was a hum of laughter around him when he got up, clearly embarrassed when he adjusted his skirt but there was no time left to be concerned for his personal state; he had to find the hidden exit where their target entered.

He breathed deeply, eyes frantically darting left and right; he was about to-

_BANG!_

Jumping visibly, his hand immediately reached for his gun hidden under his dress but stopped when his slender fingers brushed the metallic weapon, hearing the loud announcement from a speaker.

"EVERYONE STOP. POLICE!"

Kira bit his lip in deep thought, eyes troubled, _"…Who tipped off the local police about the heist!" _He fretfully clenched his hands, _"We don't have time for this! By the time they're done interfering, the target will be long gone."_

"SEPARATE YOURSELVES. MALES TO THE EAST SIDE AND FEMALES TO THE WEST SIDE OF THE ROOM."

He looked up, following the flow of females to the other side of the room, and spotted the four person squad. There was a stoic blond male carrying a gun tightly in his hand, his index finger loosely hovering on top of the trigger. The only female with russet-purple color hair had her arms crossed, eyes scanning the crowd. Beside her, glowing red eyes glared at the people that were showing physical dissent, and he threateningly placed a hand over his gun. Their captain, approximately the same age as himself with dark azure hair, held the mic in his hand; he was definitely the authority with his corporal posture.

With everyone moving, he was able to take glimpses of the door he was searching for and also…he spotted his blond partner dashing towards it. _–"Stell-'s…g-ing ah-d, Ki-a…!"- _Staying rooted on the ground, he glanced back and forth at the stream of people pushing against him, inconspicuously watching the group of four; he deciphered the jumbled message from her and glanced at the door, watching Stellar make a beeline around the many people but…

"STOP!"

…apparently, he wasn't the only person to notice.

"_Damn it."_

The black-haired youth jumped over the railings and landed with a heavy thump on the floor; the captain tossed the mic towards the woman and began chasing after Stellar as well.

Alarms going off in his head, Kira made his way towards the pair of officers._ "I have to stop them from catching her."_ He ran towards them, boots clicking inaudibly against the floor. "HEY! WAIT!"

The blue-haired man stopped and turned his head partially; in his hand was an electrical short-circuit gun. Kira plowed right into him before getting up unstably on his feet and running after the man with the red-eyes. He heard the man behind him mumble incoherently, "Probably…a part of the dealing", but he ignored him and the prickling sensation of his neck hair standing on end; the brunet escaped through the door.

------------------------------

**End Part 1 of 3**

Let's see…warning for next chapter cause it involves heavy petting meaning I'm upping the rating to this story.

To clear up something, Kira and Stellar are genetically enhanced and do not have cyber prosthetics while Athrun and Shinn (Luna and Rey as well) do have the cyber brain.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed.

Spyrit


	2. Part 2: Fighter

**Warning:** 'Shouju-ai' and 'Shounen-ai'. Innuendo and coarse language. As well as petting!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny or Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (which are owned by Sunrise/Bandai and Shirow Masamune respectively)

------------------------------

Violet eyes glowing in the semi-darkness, he kept up his pursuit following the black-haired adolescent. His handgun was out and he could hear the loping steps of the policeman behind him._ –"Stellar! Can you hear me?"-_ They were both trapped in a maze of long alleyways; the stench of garbage creating a rather disgusting atmosphere. He heard several shots from a gun and he could _feel_ the bullets grazing the air beside him leaving a trail of heat.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Neon lights flashing in the distance…Dark walls, solid, tall - a helicopter skimmed low across the sky, the red lights blinking on its tail. He dashed down the alleyway, having lost sight of the red-eyed man, and instead, decided to lose the hunter on his tail in a more unconventional way.

"_This better work." _He dove to the side of a building and clipped his gun securely onto his belt. It's time to play the truth game.

_-"Stellar…Stellar is behind the target."-_

The man turned on his heels at a distance and pointed his gun into the shadows where Kira stood. "Come out with your hands up."

_-"I'll try to join you shortly."-_ "No. Put your gun down. I believe I'm already sufficiently disarmed."

The policeman gritted his teeth, visible drops of sweat danced down his face as he gripped his gun tighter. "…Who do you work for? What exactly are you playing at?"

_-"Aie, Stellar understands."-_

"I am a part of Orb's secret security measures." Kira walked out slowly, eyes glancing at him, careful and calculated.

"…" There was a heavy silence as his enemy's eyes narrowed. He stood passively with his arms to the side while the stranger had his gun pointed threateningly at his head. The faint hiss and buzz of a communicator broke the air and they turned their attention to the voice through the radio. "…_Athrun_…_the blond woman is fast approaching the harbor_."

Kira gazed at Athrun, hearing that Stellar had already advanced. _"So. They had the old fashion way of communicating to counter the cybernetic interference."_

Athrun waved his weapon at Kira while picking up the radio, "_Copy that_. _Luna, go and help Shinn_."

_-"Stellar be careful. Two officers are fast approaching your position."- _spoke Kira through the comm. device.

"_Right away, Captain_."

_-"Okay."- _Noting the affirmative response, the brunet spoke quietly to Athrun clearly unimpressed by his inability to prioritize, "If you don't let me go, neither of us will catch him."

"And why should I trust you?" Athrun stood firmly rooted, eyes snapped back onto Kira with his hold on the gun unwavering. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"And how would I know you won't shoot me? This will become an unending circle of questions if the only conversation we are capable of revolves around an idyllic ring." Kira sighed, "But if this would end our pointless talking, I can show you my ID." His hand went to his corset, reaching for the-

_BANG!_

Kira who ducked out of instinct glanced at Athrun's beet red face. "-Keep your hands down."

The brunet looked at his hand then back at Athrun then at his faux breasts, and back at the officer again. _"Ohh…"_ Keeping neutral to the best of his ability, he wasn't able to stamp out the subtle blush while murmuring, "But my ID's in there."

Athrun approached him carefully, "You don't have to get it. We'll bring you back to the station and check your identification there."

"…_Appears you have lost your calm a bit…"_ Kira put his hands up in a defensive stance. "I'm not going to the police station. If you want to capture me, I'll fight you."

He could tell that Athrun was caught off guard with the offer and before the officer could retort, Kira dashed forward and landed a punch across his face. Athrun fell heavily onto his side but he quickly regained momentum and rolled to the right when he spotted Kira's high-heeled boot about to land on top of him. The blue-haired officer got up without hesitating and shot a punch out at him, his fist impacting against the air as Kira drew away; the air shimmered with movement. The brunet dashed to his side, swiping at his legs, but Athrun pounced up and tackled him, gun pointed dangerously at his temple.

"Ehh-" With effort, Kira grabbed his wrist, pointing the weapon elsewhere. They struggled against each other and the trigger of the gun was pulled a few times into the air just as Kira progressed in pushed him away. "Not. Going. To be. That. Easy-!"

With a final lunge, the gun flew out of Athrun's hand and spun away to the side; Kira watched the gun move to a halt and, distracted, was promptly punched across the jaw. His head snapped to the side from the force and by instinct, his knee rammed into Athrun's side.

"…"Wiping the blood that was dripping off his chin, Kira ducked away from the follow-up blow to the other side of his face; with momentum and adrenaline, he grabbed the blunet's arms and threw him to the side of the alley.

There was a muffled groan from the other man, and Kira panted lightly, trying to catch his breath; at the same time, he walked towards him. Athrun recovered from his stupor and picked himself up from the rubbish; simultaneously, he picked up a trashcan and threw it at the young adult.

The brunet lifted his hands up in cover and the metallic object bruised his arms when it struck; however, he ignored the raw pain quickly enough to pounce on top of Athrun while he dashed towards the forgotten gun. Kira tackled him against the sullied walls and reached for the handcuffs that were tucked onto Athrun's belt, but of course, Athrun wasn't about to give in that easily. He was the hunter, not the hunted.

"Nice try," spoke Athrun through clenched teeth. He made a counter move that disarmed the hold Kira had on him; Kira lost his balance but managed to not fall by catching himself in a tumble. By then, Athrun was crouched over the dropped gun. The brunet backed off as Athrun got back on his feet, gun ready to fire. The young man tried disabling him, aiming for his legs, but Kira was able to escape and hide behind the alley corner.

_-"Stellar, things might get messy on my end. I'll terminate the connection."-_

_-"Wait-! Kira-"-_ He cut her off before she got a chance to finish.

Teeth gritted, Kira waited for the blue-haired man to make an appearance; the shadows stirred and his senses were heightened to catch any and all disruptions in the environment. There was no sound of movement and he stood there uneasily, muscles tensed; he felt exposed…_"Wait, was that-" _He quickly side-stepped-

_BANG!_

He swore and glanced upwards while clutching his forearm, spotting the glinting barrel protruding over the roof of the building. He quickly avoided the blatant gun point as Athrun started firing multiple rounds; the bullets followed him as blazing shadows. Just as the firing stopped, Kira spotted the large garbage disposal box and jumped on top of the metallic structure. Through another set of jumps and acrobatics, he reached the roof of the dingy building but before he could get a good footing on the cement once he landed, another barrage of bullets made him duck away.

"_Damn it…"_ The small trail of blood on his arm reached past his fingertips and the red liquid was dripping freely on to the ground. Kira thought quickly, scanning the new surroundings. There were several large fans and a door to his far right that probably led him inside the building they were on top of. Athrun was most likely hiding behind one of the spinning blades.

His frown deepened as he determinedly dove out of his hiding spot; bullets immediately rained on him, causing him to swerve away into the dark patches of shadow. The miniature windmill continued to spin even though he used the structure as a shield against the bullets that were hitting its steel frame. He calculated in his mind eye for the spot of projection so that he could drive him out and confront him face to face; he refused to resort to his own gun. At the exact moment Athrun's weapon stopped firing, Kira leapt out running towards the man recklessly unarmed. He spotted and tackled him onto the ground, grappling the gun out of his hand.

"_Got it-"_

However, that victory was short-lived as Athrun overpowered his grip and threw him off; the gun sailed through the air and plummeted off the building. Kira landed on his feet and came flying back towards him, his boot making contact with his enemy's side. Athrun lurched backwards but grabbed his foot, forcing Kira to lose balance and fall backwards. Athrun pinned his right leg painfully and placed his weight on top of him. They both respired heavily having exerted quite a bit in the spar.

"You're coming with me," panted the blue-haired officer, glancing down at his 'female' captive.

Kira grunted and tried to move away but only ended up scraping his skin. He calmly analyzed the situation; he was injured and caught in an uncompromising hold. His weapon was digging into his side, reminding him that he still had that option left, however, in order to even use the specialized gun, Athrun would have to let go, and it didn't look like he would anytime soon. He gazed at his hunter thoughtfully; the problem was most definitely Athrun.

"Well?" Athrun breathed down on him and his blood dripped from his chin, splattering onto Kira's face.

The brunet's mind started turning its gears, thinking back to how they had met and confronted one another. That was when he thought of an outrageous idea and he had to suppress the blush threatening to appear. He knew that Athrun was most definitely attracted to him physically given when he was reaching for his ID…

He gulped inaudibly, letting his lips curve into a slow, seductive smile; half-lidded violet eyes seemed to grin at Athrun as he breathed out softly, "If you _want_ me to go with you, I will."

Even though his wrists were held tightly by him, he curled his fingers, letting them brush against the side of the other's hand. He scrunched his shoulders, letting his open shirt fall off and nestle against the crook of his arm; his collarbone flesh was exposed, beads of sweat dancing and glimmering on his skin. He mimicked Athrun, except his eyes were glazed over with lust, "Well?" He parted his lips, waiting for the blunet's reaction.

He wasn't surprised when Athrun's breath hitched and a healthy color rose in his cheeks. The young man demanded with an uncertain voice, "What do you think you're doing?"

Kira leaned upwards, brushing his lips on Athrun's teasingly, "What do you think I'm doing…?"

The blue-haired man's voice cracked; his ears were burning. "Well, you're-" At that exact moment when he was speaking, Kira arched his back to the best of his ability, letting his hip grind against Athrun's.

Kira felt the other's hold waver and he smiled sweetly, tossing his head back. Athrun stared down at him and spoke in an unnervingly calm manner, "That can count as sexual assault against an officer."

He feigned innocence, "I'm sexually assaulting you? It's more like you're harassing me, sitting on top of me like this." He squirmed haltingly, causing heated friction; he was actually enjoying teasing Athrun, watching him blush uncomfortably.

"Fuc-" started Athrun, turning redder.

Kira interrupted him, gazing at him illusively, "That's right, _fuck_ me." As those dirty words left his mouth, his own cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

Athrun sputtered and let go of Kira's left wrist, using his right hand to cover the brunet's mouth; of course, he made sure he could breathe. "Shut. Up."

Wincing as the agitated male on top of him gripped his left wrist even harder, it was most notable now that Athrun must have had an enhancement done on his left arm; however, he didn't let that information faze him. Tentatively, he trailed his fingers up Athrun's thigh, shuddering inwardly at how much this action reminded him of his unfortunate encounter with Deb. He opened his mouth against the warm flesh of the officer's hand, licking the palm, tasting the sweat, while gazing through his eyelashes to study Athrun's reaction. The table was definitely turning since he knew that Athrun is torn between attacking and conceding.

"Stop that," glared the blunet, his faltering remark fueling Kira to continue suckling and biting his palm.

Kira rested his slim hand on his waist, gradually allowing his fingers to travel lower and deeper; the muscles were taunt as he roamed further, a clear sign of tension and perhaps…anxiety? In a motion to stop him, Kira found that his right hand was once again pinned onto the concrete ground, the left hand that covered his mouth removed.

"I'm warning you." Athrun hissed down at Kira, his intense gaze lingering on his face.

Apologizing inwardly, Kira used his strength to pull himself upwards, muscles straining. He managed to kiss him roughly, before falling on his back, wincing as the pain shot up his trapped leg. "This is awkward." He gave the officer a tired smile as he tried to move his right leg only to have it start cramping due to lack of blood.

The officer stared, a bit shocked; without really thinking, he partially removed his weight off the toned leg. The blood was hot underneath his skin and his mouth and throat was dry. All he could think about was how warm the body beneath him was and how much he desired to caress the fine skin…

Feeling the man's resistance falling, Kira disengaged Athrun's hands from his wrists and rested them on his thighs. He moved in, his heart beating against his chest. Breathing slowly against the parted lips, he gazed up into the green eyes knowing that they were watching his every movement, and with a brief hesitation, he kissed him.

By his body's own accord, he leaned in further, their hips pressed against each other; his hands reached and clasped with Athrun's hands, their fingers sliding together until they were linked. Kira paused his kissing, his lips hovering against the other's mouth. "Why do you still hesitate?"

But Athrun did not respond and Kira, knowing that the blue-haired man was torn between decisions, guided Athrun's hands onto his chest, letting them rest there. "Don't worry…" He pressed his lips across his jawline before trailing warm kisses down his neck. There was a distinct smell of lavender that lingered in the other man's clothing…

Athrun's honest eyes were flickering between self-revulsion and something akin to dread. "No! What am I doing?" He looked at his hands that were resting on the young 'woman's' breasts.

Kira glanced at him at the corner of his eyes and kissed his collarbone gently. "It's alright…" He buried his face against the strands of blue hair, feeling Athrun's hands moving towards his waist. _"Nearly time to act. He's weakening…and confused."_

Boldly, he teasingly trailed his fingers against the inside of his thighs, feeling the tender heat against his abdomen. He could tell from the taunt muscles that Athrun was restraining himself. With care, Kira kissed him deeply, trying to elicit a response from the young man…

…and it did. The officer kissed him back, his lips burning against his. He brushed his fingers across his cheek almost intimately, his other hand disappearing below Kira's line of sight. Athrun tilted his head away, and whispered almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry."

…He felt a jolting shock travel through his body that immediately numbed his senses. Everything was stilled as if time came to a halt – birds in mid-flight, neon signs searing his eyes with their bright intensity; he gazed into the piercing, green eyes before glancing at the weapon held loosely in his hand. Eyes widening, he recognized the stout gun; the strange warmth caused by the weapon infused his mind, chillingly hot as it sparked down his spine. A few more second passed, his body entwined with his. Athrun didn't move or make a sound against him…but time found and hit them full force - hit him full force. The world spun into a shadowy void of distorted images and sounds…

Black. _Sizzle_. Dead perception.

------------------------------

Shaking in damp sweat, Athrun disentangled himself from the beautiful siren and crawled a distance away. Just before the woman died in his arms, he saw a dusky light of purity and fear in her eyes, none of the desire and lust that was directed at him earlier.

Her eyes…Her hypnotic eyes.

"_Did I make a mistake in killing her?"_

Confusion was still present in his system, the action of drawing out the hidden gun and pulling the trigger was fresh on his mind. He could feel the convulsing heart pressed against his chest, the velvet lips brushing softly on the nape of his neck…

"_Stop! Don't think about it…"_

Athrun looked down at the gun. It wasn't any gun though; this stout gun is made to shoot out electrical pulses. At a distance, it could paralyze a person's nervous system and cause potential damage to their heart; however, their cyber brain is still accessible and could be interchanged into another body. At close range though…

He glanced at the young woman, her body still convulsing occasionally, and lowered his eyes out of partial guilt.

At close range, it would be instantaneous death for both humans of flesh and of machine.

------------------------------

**End Part 2 of 3**

Hrn, might make it 4 parts. We'll see how the events play out first…Ahem, yes, Athrun is quite deprived, non? Heh. Poor guy, if only he knew Kira was equally deprived. Haha.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed.

Spyrit


End file.
